Fresh Starts
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Nick has his fresh start, a pretty assistant, the job he always wanted and his friends are happy. What on earth could go wrong for him now? I don't own Horrible Bosses or any related content. Nick/OC pairing. Rated T for language. Please R&R, first Horrible Bosses fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Horrible Bosses  
I don't own Horrible Bosses or any related content.  
Part 1**

Nick hadn't been acting as the boss for long before he had his new assistant. To be honest, when he'd been told he was getting an assistant he'd dreaded it. It sounded crazy and he knew that he should be happy and excited for her to arrive to have a load of stress taken off him. But he was worried that she would react to him the same way he'd reacted to his old boss. He didn't want anyone to hate him like he'd hated Larkin.

But when she arrived he suddenly lost all of his worries. She was sweet and kind and helpful but also tough, she could cope with the jobs he gave her and she completed them efficiently. She was the perfect assistant and she was a lovely person too. Nick knew that it wasn't allowed to have inter-departmental relationships but he would strive to have that rule changed. For her benefit more than anyone else's, he didn't want her getting in trouble if he hit on her.

Her name was Elizabeth, she had blonde hair that bounced around her shoulders and sharp green eyes. She had a pretty face and smile and dressed stylishly yet practically, she was wonderful. She was only basically trained in business, she was mainly there to be his secretary so she could pay off law school. She was a trained lawyer but hadn't been able to get a job and was starting to go broke so took the secretary job to pay it off and feed herself. Nick knew that she was still job hunting and he was happy for her to leave the company at any time in order to make her career as a lawyer successful.

This morning she brought him his coffee just as normal, in a neat cup, placed on his desk, displaying her perfectly manicured fingernails painted a lively blue. Today she was wearing a modest blue shirt and a navy skirt with practical, heeled shoes. After she had placed down the coffee and as Nick looked up from his work, he hadn't even heard her come in, she took a step back and smiled at him kindly.

"Anything else I can get you, sir?" she asked sweetly and he shook his head.

"No thank you Elizabeth." He replied with a smile, he wanted to flirt with her but he didn't know how to bring it up in a casual conversation.

"Most people just call me Beth." She said with a small laugh and he assumed this was an invitation for him.

"Beth..." he smiled, raising his coffee cup to her before taking a sip.

"It's just…" she began quickly and he looked at her with a curious expression, "Mr Sherman has asked me to run a few errands for him and I was wondering if that would be okay with you?"

His heart fell a little in his chest, he distinctly remembered the first time he'd met his new boss; he had an assistant locked in his trunk. He didn't want Beth to end up the same way. But of course he agreed to let her go, how could he say any different? He was under the control of his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Horrible Bosses  
I don't own Horrible Bosses or any related content.  
Part 2**

He watched her leave and a hundred excuses for her to not go swum around in his head but he couldn't quite grasp at one. She was about to go. He had to do something. He called out.

"Be careful!" he called it with a smile, hoping it would pass as a joke and thankfully she stopped and turned back to him at the doorway.

"Careful? Um, okay!" she said with a slightly nervous giggle. "Why do I need to be careful?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make good choices!"

"What good choices would I need to make?" she was still smiling but they both knew that this was a weird conversation.

"I'm just saying, you know, he might lock you in his trunk if you got him cold coffee!"

"I don't think he would do that, it's a little bit dramatic."

"Cold coffee is quite a stressor for crazy."

"Are… are you trying to tell me your coffee's cold?"

"No!"

"Because if that's the case I can grab you another before I go!"

"No it's piping! Even burnt my tongue a little bit!"

"It's too hot? Just leave it a little while before you sip again that might work."

"No… No my coffee is fine. I'm saying if you got him cold coffee. Even if it wasn't your fault, he might… Lock you in his trunk." There was a pause as Beth stared at him, a little confused.

"Okay…" she said quietly before opening the door and leaving. He leant back in his chair and put a hand to his forehead before he heard the door open again and Beth's head appeared.

"He won't really lock me in his trunk will he?" she whispered, genuine concern on her face. Nick shook his head, hoping he was offering a comforting smile.

"No. Just make sure his coffee is a good temperature."

"Okay!" she grinned and left again.

Convinced that she had left for good Nick wracked his brains. He needed to think of a series of jobs that would keep her busy here with him from tomorrow onwards. For today she was lost and he had missed a whole day of opportunity. Tonight he would regroup with his friends, they would come up with jobs and tomorrow, she would remain with him all day.

. . .

That evening Nick, Kurt and Dale were sat around their favourite table at their favourite bar and Nick had finally managed to turn the conversation around to think up jobs for Beth to carry out the next day.

"Hey Beth you can't leave the office today because I need you to suck my dick?" Kurt suggested, Nick answered with a glare.

"Lap dance?" Kurt compromised. Another glare.

"Alright you come up with something yourself then."

"Kurt I'm being serious! You know how crazy Sherman is, the first time I met him he had some poor guy locked in his trunk. I don't want that to happen to Beth she'll leave!"

"Why don't you help her to leave?" Dale suggested and received glares from both of his friends. He held up his hands and defended himself, "No I'm serious! She wants to be some world-class lawyer right? Give her a shitload of lawyer work to do and tell her it's for the company and then send it off to law firms. Once she gets hired and gets her dream job she'll love you forever, man."

The other two considered it for a moment before Kurt turned to Nick and nodded.

"He's got a point." He then took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Or you could stop being a spineless wimp and just ask this girl out. You know how girls are, once they're in a relationship they get all clingy and she won't want to leave your side."

"Organise meetings?" Dale suggested, glazing over Kurt's suggestions.

"That's a good one! She has to be with me in every meeting to take notes and shit."

"There we go then, sorted. Just organise some pointless meetings or make sure you're always going somewhere or doing something so she has to come with."

"That's actually a good idea Dale, thank you."

"Not as good as my idea. Why don't you just ask her out?" Kurt looked hurt, but Nick wasn't falling for it.

"I can't just ask my assistant slash secretary slash whatever she is on a date! Inter-departmental relationships aren't meant to happen."

"Then say it happened outside of work."

"I can't!"

"Change the rule, aren't you like the boss now?"

"Sherman's the boss."

"Oh yeah, and he is actually crazy you might want to avoid that shit."

"Exactly. I've got a serious problem here guys."

"If she gets locked in the trunk of Sherman's car would you be all chivalrous like those Disney knights or princes or whatever and rescue her?" Dale asked.

"She's not a fucking princess Dale." Kurt scolded him, offering him a head slap for good measure.

"It's a genuine question! Because if it was me I would want to because she'd probably fuck you right there but also you wouldn't want to see her if she hadn't showered in three days. How long can someone survive in a trunk without dying?"

"I don't know Dale I don't think there are studies into it." Nick replied bitterly.

"I might google it later. It depends whether Sherman gave his assistant food and water and shit."

"You're literally the most inappropriate human being I have ever met!"

"I don't think he's even human." Kurt said draining the last of his beer.


End file.
